Taken Away
by LovesBooksandMovies
Summary: Wanda was kidnapped from a campfire while camping with some human. The Seekers caught her, and implanting her in a new body. It is T because I really don't know what if I'm going to continue.


**A/N: this is my first Fan Fiction. Sorry I think this story is really long and boring. So sorry. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyers. Also this might just be a one shot.**

**Wanda POV**

This apartment was a prison. There are no windows, and walls enclose me from all sides. The Seekers have me trapped, after capturing me. I'm in a new body, her hair tumbles down my back in dark brown curls. Her skin has no silver tint as my tenth life; she was a light tan color. She was slightly taller than Melanie was. I would have reasoned that I didn't need a new body, that Melanie did this to me. I didn't want to tell the secrets of my life to the seekers, or give away the fact that I told the humans how to remove a soul.

I stare at the wall determined to not to tell them about the caves. As long as I don't think about them I'll be fine. If I do I will start crying.

The door opens slowly, almost hesitant. My new Seeker wearing all white steps in. He is the complete opposite from my old Seeker, Lacey. My memories start playing in my head. From my memory of Melanie's horrible death to my last time I saw my family. I try to stop thinking about them, but the next memory almost makes me start sobbing. I was waking up, surprised that I was still with humans and in Pet's body.

I was trying so hard to close my memories, that I almost missed the Seekers voice.

"Rebecca is your host body's name, so I will call you Rebecca, until you tell us who you are. She grew up with hosts so she is fine. Her mother thought souls that turned to human can be turned right by her. She will still be alive. Inside of your head, I mean," he says cheerfully. I stare at him, dumbfounded. He smiles broadly and all the differences I see between him and the other seeker have vanished. They are both annoying and so wanting to destroy the human race, it disgusted me once I meet the humans.

_I really don't want to meet you, Rebecca._ I think to my enemy inside my head. I hear a mental sigh, and use my favorite technique to block memories; a blank wall that cannot be moved.

_Why is that I get a wall, my pet soul. I will find a way to penetrate that wall. He expects you to corporate with me. I really need to start with this Melanie character that you keep comparing me to. Who was the little kid, or the two guys with black hair? Who was the one that keep coming up in your mind? I really need to know Wanderer, _Rebecca bombs me with question.

How does she know my name? Why did I even think about comparing her to Mel, when she is more like Lacey? I think to myself rather than to her, even though she can hear my thoughts.

_Really, Lacey must be more annoying than Melanie, if you thought that. _She simply states that and all of a sudden I think about making her fall in love with a human. I found a way to go behind the wall to just think. I start thinking of fifteen year olds in the caves. Jamie is the only one I can think of. I come back to looking at the Seeker. He was clearly waiting for Rebecca to overpower me. I sigh.

"I will tell you everything but I would like to be back in my other body. Please." I try asking as polite and soul like as I can.

His voice was happy, "I'm sorry but we have destroyed her. She was the enemy." I stare at him in shock.

"My old family was really small, consisting of Melanie, Lacey," I start, thinking as I go. "Um… there were three guys and I was never told there name. My host body was named Mandy and she was in love with one of the brothers. My name is Wanderer." I start crying, it was as if only in desperate situations could I lie so clearly. "I was lost walking in a beautiful forest. When I blacked out, I don't remember anything other than being in a tree house. I was in a room with no windows and I heard Melanie's voice demanding me to die. Two of the boys were begging to kill me. The leader on of the brothers didn't want to kill me and neither did Lacey." I panic, thinking I gave nothing away. "Mandy must have taken over but I was always normal so they didn't know I had a rebel host."

"Thank you, Wanderer. I will get you your old body. I was lying when I said they had destroyed her. She was never gone. Please forgive me."

Rebecca was panicking when I had forced her to blank out. She knew I lied but she didn't need to know about what.

I am ready for my old body that I almost jump up and down.


End file.
